The Mystic Barbie Trilogy
The Mystic Barbie Trilogy was a series of 3 videos. The Mystic Barbie, The Mystic Barbie 2 (later deleted), & The Mystic Barbie 3, all of which uploaded in 2006. The Mystic Barbie "The Mystic Barbie" was the fourth video made by JKL Productions & was uploaded on June 14, 2006. This video depicts Katie as being a 35 year old that still lives with her parents and plays with barbies. One day, her brother (Jon) is fed up with this and throws her favortie barbie against the wall, breaking it. Katie takes care of it, but she is surprised when the barbie comes to life (Lucas). He then seeks Katie's brother, and upon finding him, kills him by throwing HIM against the wall. When Katie sees this, she gets upset and pushes the barbie into the wall, returning it to its normal doll state. She then rants for 3 seconds about how she hates the barbie and hits it on the wall multiple times before giving it to her sister, Comet. Katie then goes to sleep, only waking up to find the barbie next to her in human form once again, & the barbie kills her. It currently has aproximately 142,580 views (as of January 2013). Credits Barbie - Lucas Sister - Katie Brother - Jon Comet - Kayla The Mystic Barbie 2 "The Mystic Barbie 2" was the sixteenth video made by JKL Productions & was uploaded on July 5, 2006 The video starts with a news reporter stating of the murder from the first Mystic Barbie of the brother and sister, and that neighbors say that it was a barbie that killed them. We then see the barbie being taken away by a hooded figure and buried in some dirt. 10 years later, two sisters are playing in that very area and one of them (Allie) finds the barbie. The sisters started fighting over the barbie, and decided to do Rock,Paper,Scissors, in which the blonde sister (Kayla) won. We see the girl playing with her barbie all day and the other sister near by, looking jealous. When the sister with the barbie had gone to sleep, the other sister snuck in and broke the head off of the barbie. The next day, the sister wakes up to see someone had broken her barbie. She cries for a bit, then goes on the couch. Meanwhile, the barbie comes to life and find that her head feels weird. Angry, she finds the girl that won the barbie and kills her out of anger. The jealous sister comes to find that the barbie had killed her, and she decides to kills the barbie. And after a long fight with the barbie, she finally does. But at the end, the barbie doll tells the audience that she's not dead. Unfortunately, this video was one of the many that were deleted in late 2008 when Lucas left. But fortunately, it has been reuploaded onto Youtube by RockinJenn16. Credits Barbie - Lucas Blonde Sister (wins & was killed by Barbie) - Kayla Brunette Sister (finds & kills Barbie) - Allie The Mystic Barbie 3 "The Mystic Barbie 3" was the 34th video made by JKL Productions & was uploaded on August 14, 2006. The video starts with a guy (Jon) & a barbie dealer (Lucas). The guy picks one of the three barbies and goes back to his room. He calls a person named Jeffery and says "I've got the goods." It turns out it was the wrong number, some old lady (Lucas) answered instead. So the guy trys again and he gets the number right. He and Jeffrery (Katie) "meet by the gummy bears" (literally a pillow with a small pile of gummy bears) and the guy gives it to Jeffery. Jeffery recon gnizes it as the barbie on the news (the beginning and end of The Mystic Barbie 2), and they decide to give it to the girl that had previously killed the barbie (Allie). When she says no, they make her ask her dad if he wants a barbie, and they place the barbie in the house and leave. By the time the girl comes back, the barbie has come to life once again. The barbie then chops off the girls head and puts it in a microwave (we're implied). We see the barbie walk around, satisfied, when suddenly the brother and sister from the first Mystic Barbie come back & they hunt down the barbie. When they're about to kill her, she asks how they're alive. They explain that since she's a mystic barbie, whoever she kills turns into a barbie. The brunette girl also comes back, but the brother and sister kill her. The mystic barbie then decides she doesn't want to do that anymore, and asks the brother and sister if they could be friends. This works out for a while, until the mystic barbie decides to kill the sister in her sleep. The mystic barbie was caught, though, and the brother and sister killed her. But at the very end we see the barbie back alive. The video currently has aproximately 116,950 views (as of January 2013). Credits Lucas - Barbie Dealer, Old Lady, Barbie Jon - Guy that gets barbie, Brother Katie - Jeffery, Sister Allie - Brunette Girl